Descending into Madness
by UniqueChaotic
Summary: Dr Harleen Quinzel is a psychiatrist at the Arkham Asylum for the criminally insane. Her life is turned upside down when she gets a new patient known as the Joker. Sexual content Lime: M/F HarleyxJoker
1. Chapter 1 Butterflies

Please work with me, There has been an issue with the uploading process and for some reason the story uploader has removed some of the names from the story I dont know why so just bear with me here. Its really annoying me but please dont let it take away from this juicy beautiful story.

Butterflies  
The alarm woke her again. That almost raspy sounding beeping. She took off her silk sleeping eye mask. It was the only way she could sleep at night. Had to block out all the police and chopper lights. Living in Gotham is never easy unless you're a millionaire but hey its where the money is. She stretched herself out and began to get ready.

She brushed her teeth and ran her tongue over her pearly whites. She loved how it felt like smooth linoleum. She pulled her blonde hair back in a nice and neat bun. The cherry lip balm grazed across her lips leaving them a nice rose color. She slipped into her uniform. She kinda liked how the white lab coat made her look and of course the pride that came with it. She clipped on her name tag looked in the mirror and smiled back at herself.

"Doctor Harleen Quinzel. Arkham Asylum Psychiatrist"

She swiped her key card and watched as the red light turned green and flickered til she heard the metal clack within and unlock for her. Shed been working there 6 months now. She was an A+ student in high school. Graduated with honors on a full scholarship at Gotham City University. Shed been working her way up to this.

"Early as always " Dr Cassidy said smiling at her. She smiled back at the praise she had received. Cassidy was another psychiatrist. Though honestly they never really liked each other they both had to wear the fake smile that came with a professional environment. The head security guard Arron Cash was on the phone.

Cash was the best of the best. He lost his hand to Killer Coc but he still stayed on staff determined to aid in keeping the patients from escaping. "Alright bring him in" Cash said. The police commissioner came through the patient intake lobby "Look alive everyone...your favorite patients here" He said in a sarcastic tone.

It started off as just an untraceable echo. A fly in her ear. An annoying unignorable sound. The noise began ringing louder and louder. Laughter. Deep hearted laughter that rumbled in the chest and crackled in the throat. The stretcher burst through the doors. Harleen stared in awe as 6 police officers pushed him in 3 on each side. "Honey I'm Home!" The voice said and giggled.

"Shut it clown" growled one of the officers. "We can take him from here officers thank you" Said an unfamiliar voice with an odd accent. The crowd of police officers disburst revealing such vivid colors. Green hair, purple jacket, Orange bow tie, Dark red paint smeared across his lips and cheeks into a smile. All canvassed on absurdly pale skin. The Joker.

Her heart beat a little faster in her chest. She had only seen his picture in the paper a far away blur. Joker smiled at the mystery man "Strange? Is it really YOU?" joker laughed. Out from the shadowy hallway came the unfamiliar voice. He was very tall and bald thick glasses and a beard in an all white lab coat. "Hello Joker" He said.

The Joker looked around at all the security cameras."Love what you've done to the place! just look at all this new security! Hows a guy suppose to break out of here huh? Hehehehehe" He giggled psychotically. " I'm sure you're quite exhausted from your excursions outside. My staff will make sure youre accommodated accordingly" Strange said handing some papers to Cassidy who proceeded to push the gurney into the interview room.

" ?" Strange asked looking around. "Yes sir" She said standing up from her desk. He looked at her with invisible eyes through his thick glasses. "My name is Professor Hugo Strange, head chief of Psychiatry." He shook her hand delicately. She loved the respect of the professional world. The hand shakes. The letters of recommendations. Typing reports and answering emails. Company parties and meetings.

He placed his hand on Harleens shoulder and walked her to the 2 way glass interview room. "I hear you graduated top of the class at Gotham City University" He said with a slight smile. "Yes sir. Curing the mentally ill is my passion" She said. Stranges smile widened. "Good. Dr. Cassidy will be treating Mr Zaz from now on. I want you to work with the joker."

Her face brightened and she felt the excitement and ambition pouring into her. She would cure the joker. She would become famous. No feet was ever too high for her. Dr cassidy came out of the room and handed Harleen a clipboard. "Good luck" She smiled taking her leave. Dr Strange patted Harleen on the back.

Cash grabbed an in paitent bag entered the room and uncuffed the joker. "You know the drill" Cash said. "One of these days im gonna make you buy me dinner first" The joker giggled. She watched through the 2 way glass as the Joker removed his clothing. His entire skin was bleach white.

She had thought maybe it was makeup like the red smile but it wasn't. His skin was a white as an albinos. He had stripped down to his underwear and just sat on the table staring at cash as he shoved the jokers clothing into the bag. "Come on damn it i don't have time for this" Cash said waiting. The joker turned and looked at the two way glass.

He gave a big smile and stuck his face up against the glass as if staring right at her. "No peaking!" He laughed staring right at her while removing his underwear. She blushed and looked away. Even though it was two way glass it was as if he was staring right into her heart and she suddenly felt embarrassed for watching him disrobe. He threw his underwear at cash's face and laughed.

"DAM IT!" Cash yelled throwing his red patient uniform at him. "Im gonna throw all your dam clothes in the trash" Cash said taking his leave. Harleen watched as Cash took his clothes and placed it next to a box full of gag teeth non labeled cans LOTS of knives and other quirky eccentric looking gadgets. "Hes all yours Doc ill be watching if he tries anything funny" Cash said taking a seat in front of the glass.

She took a breath and walked in. Joker sat at the opposite end of the table. He sat there and just stared at her with a slight smile. She looked at her papers and read the patient summaries written by other doctors strange had given to her. They both sat quietly. "Arnt you gonna ask me some questions doc?" The joker said raising his eyesbrows keeping his ever so sly smile.

"Seems like you've answered alot of question" Harleen said flipping the pages of his summary. She took off her glasses and looked at him "And each time your answers different.".  
"When i was 7-" he began  
"No" She cut him off  
"My father took me to the circus-"  
"No"  
"I always had a fear of-"  
"No"  
"My mother was-"  
"No"  
The joker gave her an angry twisted smile. He grit his teeth in anger. "Im gonna ask you some different questions than the rest of the doctors" She said putting down her clip board and pen.  
She put her elbows on the table folded her hands, placed them under her chin and leaned in "What happened to your skin?" She asked. "HA! Thats right I know you checking me out! Don't deny it! Well its a well kept beauty secret, but ill tell ya doc. What you do is jump in a vat of chemicals and let it burn away any pigment skin leaving you that nice creamy white. I think good ol MJ tried it too hehehe"  
"What kind of chemicals?" She asked  
"The BAD kind" He glared at her with his green eyes.  
"Did you do it to yourself on purpose?" She asked.  
"You must be new Ive never seen you here before. Whats your name?" He asked.  
"Why so you can sends threats to my family like you have previous e doctors?" She retorted.  
He just sat there smiling at her.  
"I dont have any family" She smiled with triumph "My name is Harleen Quinzel"  
The joker leaned in closer and laid on his belly on the table. "Ooooohhhh What a pretty name. Like Harlequin"  
"Ive heard it before" She said standing up and walking towards him. "Do you mind if i call you Harley?" He asked looking up menacingly as she walked closer towards him.

Cash placed his hand over his gun watching the two become closer. She looked at him with a peaceful smile. He looked at her through squinting eyes and a toothy grin. Swiftly she grabbed his wrist which was placed under his belly and pulled it out revealing a scalpel. Cash jumped up and bursted into the room."Im not like the other doctors" She smiled.

Joker dropped the scalpel and began to laugh uncontrollably as cash tackled him to the ground and handcuffed him. "HAHAHAHA I look forward to our therapy sessions Harley you give me butterflies!" He yelled at her as she left the interview room. She walked out the door only to see Strange and Cassidy both watching.

"Well done quite impressive work." Strange congratulated her as cassidy clapped. Harleen blushed and smiled at the praise. "Thanks" she said walking to her desk. "That was a close one" Cassidy said to Strange under her breath. "Maybe she shouldn't be working with him hes killed every female doctor we ever assigned to him" She said a bit worried looking up at Strange towering high above her. "No. I think she will be fine. Besides it will be interesting to see how this pans out" He smiled.


	2. Chapter 2 Building

Building

She woke up. Not to the sound of her alarm clock but to knocking on her door. The one day she gets to go in to work late this WOULD happen to her. She ripped off her sleeping mask the rays from the sun burning her freshly opened retinas. She rushed to the door a bit angry and confused as to who was at her door. She opened fiercly in anger her blonde hair swaying in the air as she jolted the door open. "WHAT!?" She screamed. "Surprise!" He said holding a gun. BAM! He shot her right in the chest. She gasped for air. her lung was filling up with blood. Her entire back was wet with blood she looked up frantically to see him towering over her. "Tsk Tsk Tsk Doc" He said waving his finger at her. "I thought you would put up more of a fight!" He smiled. She cried and whimpered as he pointed the gun at her "NO!" She screamed. Suddenly awake realizing it was a dream. But the knocking wasn't. She went to the door and growled through the thick wood "Who is it!?". She growled. "Its Matt" a small voice said. She sighed heavily and opened the door. "What the hell are you doing here?" She asked aggravated. Matt was her ex-boyfriend. They met in college. Sure he was sweet and bought her anything she wanted. Hell he bought her car. But he was just too wimpy for her. She felt bad in thinking it but it was true. In public he always let everyone walk all over him and she hated it. "Come on Harleen. I love you. I cant stop thinking about you id do anything to get you back" He said pleading with her. She looked at him in utter disgust in her white tank top and pajama pants. "I'm done with you Matt just leave me alone you're pathetic!" She said closing the door on him. She huffed walking back to her bed. She through herself to the mattress and curled the blankets around her and closed her eyes. The faint sound of sirens and horns beeping just persisted and she found herself just staring into the blank eggshell white of the wall. She couldn't get back to sleep now. Once she was awake she was awake. Damn it.

She sat down in the cold empty metal room. She had all her papers ready 'Session two' She wrote at the top of her paper. She was excited but also nervous. It was a very lively feeling. The door opened and she resisted the temptation to look at him while he was brought in. Cash forcefully shoved him into the chair. "Have a seat" He said smugly. Cash left the room and had a seat in front of the two way glass."How was your day?" She asked. He sat up straight and looked at her and shook his cuffs at her "Ive been better" He smiled. "What would you do if you wernt in here right now?" She asked. "Id find out where you live and leave a surprise present from the heart" He placed his shackled hands over his chest and lowered his gaze onto her. "A bomb? Some kinda of nerve gas?" She asked raising a perfectly arched eyebrow. "Well if i told you it wouldn't be a surprise would it?" He joked. He leaned back in his chair"My turn doc. You said you didn't have a family why is that?" joker asked.

"My parents died when i was young. I went from foster home to group home till i graduated and i just through myself into my work. That is how i got to where i am now"

"What do you do for fun?"

"Fun?"

"Yes fun! Personally i like to go shopping for some fancy new clothes" he said looking at his red jumpsuit.

"I'm a gymnast" she said writing things down not making eye contact.

"Really? Guess that explains how you were able to catch me huh?"

Her eyes shot up at him with sustained fire "Where did you get the scalpel from?"

"The medical staff here are sloppy. Always leaving things out"

"What would you have done if i hadn't taken it from you?"

"You know being a gymnast doesn't really sound like fun. Sounds like another bland word you can add to your list of accomplishments. What I wanna know is what makes you happy. Whats something you do just for Harley?"

"Its harleen...I like to dance"

"On a pole? HAHAHAHAHA"

She smiled slightly and looked down.

"Ah Ha! See there it is a smile! Not such a stick in the mud now are we?"

"Whats so great about a smile?" She asked.

"A smile means happiness, mischief and excitement and well Hehehehehe FUN!"

"What do you really want?" She asked

"Oh nothing much hundreds dying in pain and fear all there meaningless lives brought to a horrifying end..." He picked at his finger nails casually then looked at her "Is that the answer you wanted? HA!" He laughed and placed his hands behind his head letting his chest vibrate with laughter. The more she looked at him the more she noticed the little things. His fingers were calloused and cut. He had the most exhausted looking eyes with terrible dark circles. Without the red paint his lips were chap and pealing. There was a small scar on his scalp that hair didn't grow out of anymore. All the small details you would miss unless you really looked at him.

"Honey, We both know there's no cure for me! Whats the use in any of this?"

There sessions continued like this for the first couple month. One hour 5 times a week. IF he felt like participating which wasn't often but had recently increased. He didn't act out violently towards any of the staff aside from the sick jokes but they were used to that. Strange had even transferred him from solitary confinement to intensive treatment.

This room was much more comfortable than the one in the penitentary. It had carpeted floors. Drapes and a just all over more cozy feel. The arkham melody played over the loud speaker. She readied her book 'Session fourty two' She wrote up top her book. A guard escorted him in. He looked at and she placed her hand up instructing him to leave us"Oooo fancy digs doc" Joker sat jumping onto the lounge bed stretching out his arms. "I can see why you put the wakc jobs in this thing...gives you time to ponder the really big questions like is Batman dead? is it all my fault? whose going to die next? Whats that slob of a cook making me for dinner tonight?"

He was so much more animated without being handcuffed. He was full of charisma. But his rapid movements made him very deadly. He was cunning he could grab something in an instant or pull something out just as fast. It was important to watch him carefully. Mostly she let him do the talking as always. His psychotic ramblings, bad jokes and master plots. On the rare occasions she could get a few important good questions out that would relate to his topic of choice.

"Who do you think Batman is?" Harleen asked.

Outside of the interview room Strange leaned in close to the glass . Joker gave her a devious glare

"It doesn't matter who he is" he said calmly with his hands behind his head and legs crossed.

"So then why are you so interested in him?"

He place his hands out as if it would help explain "Imagine living a senseless life and how even in a crowd of other screwballs you're so alone that you can kick claw yell and scream at the top of your lungs and no one can hear you! its like you don't even exist! Then someone swoops in and changes everything! Suddenly people hear you!"

The Arkham melody played over the loud speaker. "Love to chat baby but i have to go fry my brain" he said getting up. The guard came to escort joker out. He willingly went with him. Then he stopped at the door and turned around "You know" he said. The guard placed his hand over his gun.

"You're someone whose afraid of falling. I know because that's how i felt once. I was terrified! But once i hit rock bottom everything changed"

"Do you blame batman for what happened to you?" she retorted

He bit his lip till the dry flakes peeled back, raw flesh exposed from beneath and blood began to come to the surface. His green eyes full of insanity glared at her.

"...YES" he spit out in a raspy voice.

Dr. Whistler placed her arm on jokers shoulder "Come on lets go" She said kindly. A look of sheer murder came across his face like he wanted to KILL her. He immediately snapped away from her the guard then grabbed him by his arm. "Don't touch me" He hissed at Dr. Whistler. "Calm down" The security guard yelled yanking him to his electroshock therapy. Dr. Whistler stood there and held the hand she had placed on him. "Sorry. He does hate being touched by women. That was careless of me but I just didn't want him harassing you" She said.

"Its not harassment. Everything he does and says is just more for my psychological profile on him"

"if you ever need something...anything please don't hesitate to call me. Its best we all stay in touch when working in a place like this" She handed a card. They both smiled and went on there way. Harleen turned around"Oh Dr. Whistler Can you write him a prescription for some chap stick? His lips are always bleeding when he talks to me". Dr Whistler nodded "Yes ill see what i can do"


	3. Chapter 3 Assimilation

Assimilation  
"Please! Please ill do anything!" He cried. "No Matt its over and you cant keep calling me at work! If you keep this up Im getting a restraining order!" She yelled in a whisper through the phone and slammed it down. She rubbed the temples of her head. He was so pathetic. So annoying. So useless. She didn't have time for his bullshit. The arkham melody played over the speaker. SHIT she thought. She was supposed to already be in the interview room. Matt was always ruining shit for her when they were together and even now apart he was still ruining shit for her. She jolted up and speed walked to the interview room. Her small heels made little clack sounds as she strutted down the hall. Exactly what she didnt want to happen happened.. she ran into the joker being escorted by Cash. "See! I told ya! Look at her she cant wait to get a piece of me!" He smiled and winked at her. She blushed uncomfortably. "Yeah Im sure she loves bleach white freaks like you" Cash scoffed. Joker got that mad murderous look in his eyes again. Cash pretty much hated every inmate. He saw himself doing justice by preventing them from escaping but he especially hated joker almost as much as Croc. Cash opened the door for . "Thanks" she said rushing in tucking a strand of blond hair that had escaped while she was running behind her ear. She hurried up and sat down, flipped her book open and grabbed her pen. Joker walked in and jumped on to the chase lounge. He rolled on his in a provocative position. He pulled out a small tube of chap stick and rubbed it against his lips. He smacked his moist no longer papery lips together and puckered them at her. She pretended to not notice but he knew she did. He smiled with a nice shiny outline. "Oh doc you're good! where better to drive a man crazy than the nut house hmmm?"  
"What do you mean?" She asked knowing full well what he meant. Of course he knew she was the one that told whistler to give him chap stick. "You want a nice big kiss don't you? Well im not that easy...but for you i might be! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" He laughed  
"I care about all of my patients health" She said reaching in her pocket "Im sure you do" He said darkly.  
Harleen pulled out a black stress ball. "You know when im feeling stressed out i like to use these" She said squeezing it. She threw it at him and he snatched it instantly and began squeezing it vigorously.  
"Stressed out?" She asked with a smart ass tone  
"Stimulated..." He stared at her.  
"Hes crazy you know" Joker said non nonchalantly  
"Who?" She asked  
"BATMAN!" He yelled  
"ive seen it in his eyes screaming mad! And dishonest! hiding his face behind a mask well no masks for me! i have nothing to hide i laugh at the cruel absurdity of the world but batman... batman hes got them all fooled, hes made them think he can make a difference! that he can actually make things better and the joke of it is ... they all believe him!"  
He threw the stress ball at her. She caught it. "Lets try something different." She threw it to him. Instinctively he threw it back. They went back and worth rolling it to each other. "A simple game of catch. An understanding of two people to keep things going. It feels almost natural to just continue. But without the other" Joker threw the ball back to her and she did nothing "It stops." They both sat quietly. "Keep playing doc you had my attention" He smiled. She threw it back to him. "So what would you do if there was no batman?" The very words slashed at him like broken glass. You could see that main and anger boil within him. Cash looked at them through two way glass with a fierce look. The arkham melody sounded and it was time for him to leave her again. She stayed im the interview room a little longer collecting her notes and comparing them to previous notes. She said there quietly when suddenly the sound of pure agony pierced through her ears. Jokers scream ripped through her brain. The scream however lead into a laugh a hysterical long lasting laugh. She peaked her head outside and watched the silhouettes move within the Electroshock therapy room. Cash sat in a chair outside the room and opened a pack of ear plugs and plugged them in his ears. She walked back to her office. Her phone rand at her desk. She swore to herself if it was Matt she was going to really give him a piece of her mind. She picked it up and thank god it was asking her to come to his office. "Id like to let you know im very proud of your work with the joker. Your notes are very incisive." Strange said flipping through his copy of her notes. "With a little more work you just may be able to break into his psyche completely" He handed her back her notes. She was so happy. Happier than she had ever been. She was exelling in her research. Harleen had never went anywhere but up and this would be no exception.  
She took a deep breath in. She let her toes feel the ground beneath her. She arched forward and jumped! Colors. Pink purple orange. Her heart beat fast. Falling through the sky. Wind whipping her hair everywhere. Body limp. At peace. This one moment she could lose herself and let go...She hit the mat on her back. High jumping was always a favorite since she was a child. You get to jump over a bar backwards and land on the mat below. It was very relaxing. She kept her eyes closed and took a dean breath. She got back up and looked around the gymnasium. She climbed up on the balance beam and She keeled down on it and stretched one leg out after the other. She got up and did a cartwheel on the beam. Her balance was unmatched. She loved coming to the gym/gymnasium. She came so rarely. She was always so busy with work. It was nice to enjoy some time to herself. For a moment how joker had told she was afraid of falling. For a moment she thought how nice it must me to be completely ignorant of your actions and have no responsibility. She quickly shook of those thoughts. This wasnt a place for work this was a place for her.

She went home and poured herself a drink. Harleen rarely drank but she was exhausted and felt she deserved it. She checked her phone since she refused to check it at work. 10 missed calls and 14 text messages from Matt. Oh they were definitely going to give her the restraining order. She poured another drink. Eventually she sluggishly flopped to her bed. She laid there nice and warm as the room slowly spun.  
She woke up groggily. What time was it she thought. One reason she didn't like drinking. She picked her alarm clock up to see she was already an hour late for work! Shit she jumped out and grabbed her cell phone and dialed the number left her. It Rung and Whistler picked up " ?" She asked. "Yes" The voice answered. "Its , I might be a little late" "Oh sure that's fine and you can call me Gretchen, there's no need for formality" She said sweetly on the phone. "Alright Gretchen i will see you at work shortly" Harleen smiled Grabbing some clothes from her closet. She didn't have time to get the restraining order she had to hurry and get to work she couldn't falter at this job she was determined. Back at the Asylum Dr. Whistler called office. "Yes" He answered. " is going to be a little late today" "Alright thank you" He said flipping through files.  
Strange walked down the hall and stopped at jokers cell. "Whats up doc?" He said laying on his bed staring at the ceiling. "It seems your doctor is going to be a little late today so your therapy session will have to be postponed for a few hours." He said calmly. "What are you playing at strange?" Joker asked eye balling him. "Are you going to kill ?" He asked. Joker giggled. "Hehehe I don't know yet!". Strange turned on the TV outside jokers cell. It popped on a story about batman. Joker shot to his feet and pressed his face against the bars his eyes glued to the television. "The dark knight stops another bank robbery in the greater Gotham area" Vicky Vail commentated. Joker started breathing heavy. Murder in his eyes. That pure insanity took him over. He was like a rabid dog. Strange studied his face carefully. Joker was completely oblivious to anything else he was entranced by the TV. "I will leave you to your thoughts" Strange said with a smile placing something on the tray slot at his cell. Strange turned around and took his leave back to his office.

She rushed into the building and gathered her books out of her bag and continued to the interview room "Hes already inside" said the guard sitting took a breath and came in the room to see him laying down staring at the ceiling through catatonic eyes. She waited for his smart ass comment about her being late but it didnt come. He didn't even look at her. He just sat there with an exhausted face staring into nothingness. As scary and crazy he was with his smile and psychotic laugh he was even more scarier when he wast smiling.  
"Bad day?" She asked casually opening her notebook.  
"Theres nothing so cruel as memory" He said  
She stopped writing and looked at him. The tone in his voice was so serious. No playful games and jokes here. His face more serious than it ever was.  
"Inescapable relentless you cant even escape into madness then your meet someone who changes your life and you don't even know who you are anymore. Inst it funny how one little encounter can chop off little pieces of your past change your memories and persona until you rethink your whole identity and as you realize how foolish it all is, your laughter echos on the walls of your own emptiness" He clenched his fists so hard they began to shake. She watched him as he stood up and started walking towards her. He wanst smiling he had that deep dark insanity nestled into him he looked angry, She placed her hand over the button under her desk to alert the guard. He stared down at her "whats wrong? you think im gonna hurt you? why? Im not the bad one here oh no no no no no. Its LIFE"  
"SIT DOWN" came the voice of a guard over the speaker in the room. He looked at the too way glass "what? dont you trust me?" He said pushing his face at the glass. The guard opened the door "I said sit down now" "Make me!" Joker yelled with wide endless eyes. The guard went to grab his shoulder and fast as lightening the joker pulled out a knife and began stabbing the man in the chest. Harley sat in awe. Her voice vanished she couldn't talk she couldn't scream she couldn't even move. She sat there silently and watched joker repeatedly stab the man. Blood began to pool around his unmoving body. He stood over the guards body breathing heavy. He turned and looked at Harleen. She still couldn't move. She should be calling security putting in a red alert or running for her life but she sat there frozen. Joker shrugged his shoulders realizing she wasn't calling security any time soon and grabbed the gun and security key off the hole punched guard. As he walked out he held his hands up apologetically. "Honestly Doc i thought we were making progress" He said taking off into the halls. She heard screaming and gunshots then the arkham alert siren play over the speakers. In fear and shock her heart beat faster and faster finally she stood up and got a good look at the guards dead body. She saw all the blood everywhere and that his chest wasnt contracting for air and she fell to the ground and fainted.


	4. Chapter 4 Crumbling

Crumbling

She woke up to the sound of beeping. But it wasnt her alarm clock. It was a heart monitor. She realized she was in the hospital she jumped up and out the door. A nurse saw her and approached her. "Are you alright?" The nurse asked. "What- what happened?" She force out. Her throat still swollen with fear. "The Joker escaped, you fainted and suffered a minor bump to the head you're very lucky to be alive after everything that happened." Suddenly she remembered everything and felt sick. "You're boyfriend called for you said he hopes you're ok he sent you some flowers i put them next to your bed. She looked to see a bouquet or roses in a blue vase next to her bed. Matt was relentless. Although she did love roses now wasn't the time for him.

She went home and started thinking about him. Why did he want to escape? Other than obvious reasons. He was so detached when she had saw him. What happened? She sat down and went through all her notes on him trying to identify what had triggered this. She stayed up all night thinking about it. Strange had given her the next 3 days off to collect herself. When she finally woke up she decided she would go visit the gymnasium and relax. On her way out she found another bouquet of roses on her porch she wanted to throw them out and scream but they were so pretty she took them inside and placed them on the table.

When she got to the gymnasium she couldn't concentrate on anything. Her mind was a mess. Where was he? Was he okay? She knew she shouldn't be thinking such things but it was the only thing that came to her mind.

For the next three days she felt completely zombied out. Reading her notes, reading notes from past doctors. Her house was falling apart. Dishes and laundry piling up. The roses kept coming. As much as she loved them she just let them pile up out front of her door. She had blocked Matts number anyway so he couldn't call her anymore. Not that that would matter she wasnt checking her phone, When she finally came back into work she was assigned to work with Victor Zaz again. She sat there hearing what he said but not listening. "Everything is meaningless" He said his eyes twitching looking at her. "How does that make you feel?" She asked. Eyes seeing but not looking. "Like life is calling to me telling me to cut and kill to make the MARK" He said pouring his soul into his words. "And how does that make you feel?" She said repeating what she had just said. Victor looked at her and gave her a sheer look of disbelief. "Are you joking!?" He yelled walking to the door. Joking, Oh she missed those little jokes. His jokes were funny. Even if she couldn't laugh she always wanted to "This is ridiculous!" he yelled at the two way glass. "Take me back to my cell!" The guards came in and escorted him out. Harleen stared off into space. walked into the interview room and closed the door behind him. He sat down in front of her. Her eyes continued to wander into nothingness. "Dr. Quinzel?" smiled at her. Suddenly her eyes saw and she snapped back from her trance. "Yes. " She answered.

"How are you falling?" "Falling?" She said. Falling. Falling in the sky. All those colors. Exciting. Liberating. Now everything was black and white. "I said how are you FEELING?" Strange repeated himself opening a book and pulling out a pen. Harleen didn't even realize strange was taking notes on her. "I feel...empty" she thought. "I just wanna know why he left". "You must be worried being so close to treating him just to have him taken from you."

"yes" her face lit up

"It is understandable" He jotted more down in his book.

"I can give you full access to Joker records so that you can patch together your work".

"Alright..." She said feeling slightly better.

As she walked back to her office grabbed her. "Harleen" She said. "Yes?" She asked a little confused. "May I have a word with you?" she said a bit concerned. "Of course" harleen said walking with her. The two went to lunch together. "I had a friend who worked here once, her name was Diane. She was one of Jokers doctors" Harleen started digging through her book "Yes! i have some of her notes" she said suddenly excited. Whistler grabbed her hand from grabbing the papers. "The joker killed her." They both shared a moment of silence. "She was smart. A really nice person too...I just dont want that to happen to you..." She said. Harley smiled at her taking the words to heart "Thank you" She said.

She couldn't sleep. She could never sleep.

She sat blinking in and out of consciousness at the computer reading his medical records off the computer. Broken Hand, bullet wounds to the leg. Crushed foot. Fractured ribs, punctured lungs, concussion, internal bleeding, dislocated shoulder. Comas, Seizures. There was so much. The brutality of some these made her so upset. Clearly it had been batman beating him senseless. She looked through his mugshots. Over the years he had been there more scars more injuries but that same lost emptiness in his eyes.

"I hope he kicks his ass" She heard cash say from a distance. She peaked her head out and saw they were watching tv as she approached closer she realized why everyone was watching it. The joker robbing a bank. Batman and him going at it. Suddenly she felt vulnerable. Seeing him on TV outside of the asylum in normal clothes. In the same city as her. Suddenly he became REAL. He stood there with a gun shooting at batman. Batman leaped away from the shots and through a batarang at his hand knocking the gun out. As batman came closer harleen felt scared as if he was coming after her. Joker tugged on his shirt and sprayed him with a stream of acid blinding him giving him time to escape He jumped in his getaway car and went speeding down the road. Batman took off to his batmobile and took chase.

She walked down the hallway. It was never ending hallway. Desk after desk after desk after desk. Never reaching the exit. Her legs became so heavy and slow every step was slowed down. She would never escape. He came walking right beside her not affected by whatever it was that was keeping her from moving full speed. "its fun isnt it? fighting for your sanity? I gave up on it years ago!" He laughed. She looked at him and laughed. Oh how she wished it wasn't a dream.

She sat there at her desk jotting down scribbles of nothing on her notebook. The arkham melody played over the speaker. "New patient in transit" It played. She raised her head from her desk. "Who is it?" she asked aloud. "Looks like batman brought in the joker" says nonchalantly. She jumped up and walked right to patient handling. Her heart was running circles in her chest. Finally he had come back to her. She pushed open the doors and brased herself to face him. He sat there handcuffed to a wheelchair his head sunken low. "Thanks batman we gotta keep these freaks in check" Cash said to Batman. "Just make sure he dosnt escape this time" The Dark Knight said taking his leave, His black phantom cape making a swooshing sound sweeping the floor as he walked away. He was bigger than he looked on tv. She was so happy he was finally back. His green hair was so vivid in comparison to his dark purple leather trench coat. She wondered where he got his clothes. They were so debonair yet flashy. He could feel her eyes on him. He lifted his head up slowly revealing his face. Her heart stopped beating. On the right side his jaw was swollen. On the left side a black eye, blood vessels inside had busted causing blood to leak over his eye ball leaving his green iris to glare brightly at her. "How was your day doc?" He asked with a small smile. There was thick sticky blood stuck in the creases of his teeth. Batman was an animal. She wanted to go chase after him and give him a piece of her mind. How dare he beat him like that. Unnecessary violence. "Ive been better" She said sadly grabbing a cleanex. This wasn't the happy reunion she thought it would be. She walked over and went to wipe some blood specks from his cheek. He winced at first and she pulled back. She felt a bit he realized that her expression was sad he looked at her and smiled. Joker closed his eyes and stretched his face out twords her. She smiled faintly a and wiped his cheek. He didnt like being touched like this. It made her feel special that he would let her touch him. walked in and stood silently watching the two. Cassidy saw the way Harleen looked at him and smiled. The affection she was giving him. " i don't think you should be touching him" said. Harleens head turned like the exorcist and she shot her a look of pure malice. "Someone has to clean him up, i don't think its appropriate or healthy to leave a patient in his condition to just sit there" She hissed. "Shes right." The voice came from the hallway. "I'll be taking him for a catscan so we can follow up with his care now that hes back" said. Harleens expression mellowed "Thank you" . She watched helplessly as Dr. Whistler wheeled joker away.


	5. Chapter 5 Honesty

Honesty

She popped open the annoying plastic seal that was holding back those precious pills. She knew she wouldn't be able to sleep. Her brain wouldn't shut off. He was finally back. She couldn't wait for it to be time to see him again. To speak with him. To be with him. She had to get some shut eye so she could face him fully rested. She popped two sleeping pills and hit the sheets. She felt her body sinking into the mattress the sweet sweet feeling of escape. Slowly she drifted away. Flying. Soaring. Spinning. Flipping. Free. She was so warm and fuzzy. "What are you doin doc?" His voice whispered to her. Her eyes shot open. She realized he was flying with her holding her hand. She smiled at him as they soared over Gotham. "have you ever felt that your entire life has been building towards one moment?" He asked. Suddenly she felt terror building within her realizing how high up they were. "I know its scary but once you hit rock bottom you'll understand!" He let go of her. SCREAMING skin crawling high pitched screams. She watched helpless as the ground became bigger a bigger. "Just let go" He laughed at her. "I cant! I don't wanna die!" She cried. She got closer and closer until she finally slapped the pavement. Darkness.

She put her hair in a braid. She wanted to look different today. She pulled out a tube of lipstick. It was a blood red color that really set off her golden hair. She really wanted to look good today. She thought for a moment about her dreams. Shed been having such strange and scary dreams. Maybe she would tell . She didnt want to seem unprofessional but they were starting to get to her.

She sat and waited in that cold metal room she had first met him in. She was loosing herself in her memories of there first encounter when the door suddenly opened. Cash and another guard escorted him inside. He looked lost his eyes were unfamiliar and frosted over. "Pain killers have him a little loopy" Cash explained sitting him down. He sat there handcuffed looking as if he didnt even know where he was. His black eye shined at her. "Hey doc how ya been?" He said proving he was still somehow in touch with reality. He didnt even mention her hair or lipstick.

She pulled out the black stressball from there previous sessions. She got up and handed it to him. Obviously by the looks of him he woudlnt have caught it. He slowly rolled it in his hand.

"What happened when you left." she asked

"Got together some guys... Robbed gotham merchents then lit a toy factory on fire"

He said it so plainly. Obviously he was strung out from the pain medicine they gave him he was like a zombie. No personality. No colorful playful persona.

"What for?"

"I wanted to see what kinda toys they had in there. When i was a kid i had one of those like heavy metal jack in the boxes you know? now there all made of plastic but i knew that this company still made the metal kind."

"You wanted something to remind you of your childhood" This was the first time he had ever brought up his childhood with her as she had previouslt told him she didnt want to hear his twisted lies and he had listened until now.

" I put a bomb in it. Man you should have seen it. Just wind it up a bit and when it finally unwinds BAM!" He squeezed the stress ball til the skin was so clear you could see the sand swiliring within the water of its insides.

"Making something fun and sweet into something horrible and deadly...Is that what happened to you? Is that why you want to kill batman? for what hes done to you"

"I dont wanna kill him...I want to rip everything out of him... stitch him back up and just leave him there an empty shell! I want him to become something hes not!" The liquid and sand came gushing out and dripped down his fist.

"Just like me." He stared at the broken ball in his hand still grasped tightly.

She looked at him and a deep sadness welled within him. this poor man sitting in front of her was once a normal person that was destroyed and disfigured by BATMAN. She stood up and placed her hand on his face. He was broken from his trance of anger by her touch. He looked at her surprised to see she was crying.

"Im sorry..." She cried. "I'm sorry he did this to you" She clutched his face tightly into her stomach. He sat there in the warmth of her. He couldn't help but lose himself. He wrapped his arms around her tightly. She felt the warm muffled breaths from him. The vibrations from the sound being silenced within her. His soft sobs lost and suffocated.

He was crying. She hugged him tightly into her. This is what she wanted. She wanted to comfort him to be the one he cried to. The only one.

Cash stared in awe with . Never in the years joker had been in Arkham had he EVER cried.

"You have come very far " Strange said pouring her a drink he pulled out from his private stash. For the head of psychiatry his office was a complete mess. Books everywhere. Boxes upon boxes of files EVERYWHERE. Strange was very well strange. He refused to let any of the janitorial staff clean his office. He never threw away any papers not even copies. He drank the golden liquid from his glass and gestured her to drink hers. "Im not a big drinker" She replied. "Working here Ive learned a few things...There is no such things as coincidence or fate.. For every action there is a reaction...Your actions with the joker have garnished tremendous results." He finished what was left of his glass and sat down. "I think the joker would confide more to you in a more private setting dont you agree?" "Well yes but-" "You will start private sessions with him. Im sure he would tell you so much more if there wernt any other prying ears about"

"A-alright but-" She began "Perfect i have high expectations for you" He said standing up escorting her to the door.

She laid in bed and thought of him. She held the blouse she wore in her hands. Rubbed her thumb over the wet spots where his tears where although they had dried she could see where the material had rippled. She brought the fabric to her face and took a deep wiff in. She was officially crazy. Smelling her clothes he had touched. She clutched the blouse close to her chest and let out a whimper. What was happening. She was loosing herself. She just wanted to make him better, She wanted to fix him.

She sat down in the room. There was no two way glass. No microphones. No cameras. She was a little scared.

But she was anxious to see him didnt even think about the guard he killed. Like it was nothing.

Cash opened the door and let him Inside. He already had a huge grin on his face. Obviously no longer strung out on the meds anymore. Back to his colorful self. He sat down and smiled uncontrollably. It worried her a little. Joker held out his cuffed hands. Although strange had allowed him private sessions he was still on escape watch. Cash looked at Joker . "Its okay hell be fine" Harleen smiled. Cash sighed heavily and uncuffed him. "Its alright if she tries anything funny ill call for you!" Joker laughed. Cash rolled his eyes and left. Harleen stared as he reluctantly closed the door slowly.

"How are you feeling?" She asked.

"You looked smokin hot yesterday doc, Im telling ya if i wasnt high out of my mind the things id do" He giggled.

"Youre funny, So.. lets talk about yesterday"

"I see clearly now doc you need a man like me in your life" she said completly ignoring her questions

"And what type of man are you?" She smiled and laughed

He smiled a long smile he had laid a trap and she had sprung it now for the punchline. He raised his eyebrows "The type of man that sends you flowers every day of course"

She froze up. The same way she felt when she watched him stab the guard. The same way she felt when she saw him on the news fighting batman. That vulnerable feeling. He knew where she lived, He had been watching her. This whole time she thought it was Matt. He stood up and walked towards her. His acid greens eyeing her icy blues. He was gonna kill her. Snap her neck. Strangle her. Maybe even stab her with some kind of weapon and laugh about it when the guards busted in and found her dead body.

"I told you a long time ago what i would do if wasn't in here didn't i? Hehehehe Surprise! See I have taste! not like that tool ex boyfriend of yours. Matt was such a little baby 'Please i love you harleen ill do anything!' His text messages were pathetic! I made sure i read them before i killed him of course. Just more dead weight out of our way dont you agree?"

He killed Matt...He killed her college sweetheart. Everything was starting to come together and her mind began to unravel.

He knelt down in front of her and held her hand "Doc...Harley...me and you... were star crossed! I realize all the battles the brutalities the bad days..it was all the hand of fate at work. It was meant to be! everything leading up to this moment." Her heart pulsed within her chest deep and loud. She could feel his daggers in her ripping her flesh and pulling her down. Dragging her into his madness."let Mr.J take charge. no more bad memories no more pain no more fear" he grabbed her face and leaned in close licked his lips and kissed her passionately. She knew she had to fight she knew he was insane knew he was crazy knew he would probably wind up killing her but in that moment she let go and didnt care. She wraped her arms around his neck and pressed her body against his. He kissed her so harshly. He stuck his tongue right down her throat. His lips pressed so hard against hers she swore they would bruise. She tilted her head back to escape his clutches so he began kissing her down her neck. She was so hot and flustered. Was she out of her mind? She must me. He unbuttoned the first couple buttons of her blouse and grabbed her breasts. She grabbed his hand in an attempt to stop this madness but he just kissed her pushing back her resistance. He bit her ear and she let out a moaning gasp as her hands shook working there way through his green hair. This is what she wanted. She ran her hands under his shirt on his porcelain skin that she secretly longed to touch. Theres something about doing something thats wrong that makes it so much more enjoyable. The arkham melody suddenly played over the speaker. He shoved her back in her chair and jumped back into his seat. The door knob turned and cash entered the room and looked at joker with eyes full of caution. Harleen pulled her jacket over her breasts. "Come one" Cash said signaling him with his hand. "5 more minutes?" He laughed. She smiled slightly. Cash shot her serious glare and the smile vanished as fast as it came. He smiled at her with that mischievous proud smile as he walked out. All she could do is smile back. Once the door closed she let out a deep breath and collected herself. What just happened. She placed her fingers on her lips. Was this real? Did that really just happen? Was she dreaming?


	6. Chapter 6 Ascending

Ascending

She walked through the halls with her heart stuck in her throat. She stared at every staff member she saw. She was extremely paranoid. She was waiting for security to grab her up or Strange to question her. But nothing everything went on just as it always had. Aaron Cash sat at the exit door. As She walked past him he stopped her. "Be careful working with that animal" He gave her a serious glare that chilled her soul. Harleen gave a crooked smile and exited the building running to her car to escape to her home

She ran upstairs and headed for the shower. She took all her clothes off and let them fall to the ground. She ran the water extremely hot. She loved a nice hot steamy shower and right now she REALLY needed one. She had to wash it all away. Cleanse herself of her sins. She let herself breath as the hot water ran down her body. The steam helped open her throat. Only he could do this to her. That feeling that would close up her throat electrify her heart and make her lose herself to his insanity. She ran her hands down her body remembering the way he had touched her. That feeling of her skin touching his. So close to him. Intoxicating, overwhelming, unyielding. She laid down in the tub and just let the hot stream spray her body. What was this feeling. What was happening?

As she stepped out of the shower and dried herself off she noticed a small purple piece of folded up paper sticking out of her jacket pocket. She analyzed it. It said "J+H" in a heart written on it. She unfolded it and opened it in shock. It was a poorly drawn plan to escape the asylum. 'buy a gun' it said under step number 1. Step number 2 'disable security' Step number 3 'sneak into electroshock therapy' step number 5 'Kill Dr Whistler ' step number 6'Escape and live happily ever after!'

"Oh god" she said with a red face holding the paper tight in her hands. She couldnt. She couldnt. She couldnt. She screamed and layed out on the bed. What the hell was she going to do.

She walked in to the asylum. This might be the last time. "Thought you were off today?" Cash said eating his lunch giving her a confused face as she walked past him. "Just needed to get a couple things." She smiled walking into her office. She took a deep breath. She was gonna throw up she couldnt do this what was she doing here. She pulled the gun out from her purse. She was surprised how easy it was to get it. They even gave her a discount for being a doctor. She put the bullets in and tucked it back in her purse. She looked at the time. in another couple minutes Joker would be heading for his electroshock therapy. She walked down the hall. Mouth watering. Eyes staring, heart beating, throat swelling. She knocked on the door for the electroshock therapy. The guard eyed her and she smiled at him nervously. He smiled back. Cash watched her from a distance finishing his lunch. Even on his off time he felt a large amount of responsibility for the asylum. answered the door. "Harlee- I mean ?" She said. "Strange wants you to come to his office" Harleen lied. Stranges office was all the way at the opposite end of the compound she would have plenty time. "I just hooked him up ill be right there when im finished." She said going back into the room. Harley pulled back on the door. "He said it was very urgent" She lied again raising her eyebrows to emphasize the urgency. Whistler looked back at joker who was strapped down to the table. "Ill stay with him until you get back" She assured Whistler. Reluctantly she agreed. "Just dont touch the machine ill get everything when i return" She said walking down the hall. The guard looked at her and she just smiled. Harleen entered the room and closed the door behind her.

She walked over and looked at him. His wrists and ankles were strapped to the table. He had another one in his mouth. She un buckled the leather strap from his mouth and held his face in her hands. He couldnt move being strapped down but he didnt resist her touch. He looked at her with sad pools of green for eyes. She grazed the cut over his cheek with her thumb. She leaned forward her heart beat fast she trembled a bit and kissed him lightly. He kissed her back sucking on her lower lip. He wanted to grab her but the damn restraints were holding him back. She pulled away and they both stared into each others eyes breathing heavily. She took off her glasses and her coat and laid them on the chair. He watched as she straddled on top of him and watched his chest rise and fall. She placed her hands on his shoulders and down his chest feeling his entire body. She leaned forward and kissed him again. He pried her mouth open with his tongue. They damn near were trying to eat each other. She tried to break away to catch her breath and he actually bit her tongue to keep her from leaving him. She giggled and kept kissing him. He finally let her go and she shot up for air. She started un buckling his restraints around his arms. "I have $8,000 i took out of my savings I know its not much but its enough to get us out of the country." She said getting up and unbuckled his leg restraints. "We have to hurry Whistler will be back soon" He eyed her with those mischievous eyes. "Give me the gun" He whispered getting up off the table. She reached in her bag and handed him the gun. He grabbed her tightly and kissed her. Squeezing her as if he wanted to absorb her. She kissed him back but was being crushed by his force. He guided her down to the table. "We have to hurry" She said wrapping her arms around him trapped in his embrace never truly wanting to escape it. He grabbed her hand off his neck and laid it down. She felt confusion as she realized he was strapping that arm down. "What are you doing?" She said panting still so close to his face. She struggled with her other arm but he easily over powered her strapping that one down as well. "What are you doing!?" She asked trying to escape the leather straps. He grinned. "Harley Harley Harley. Im telling you, throw a couple sad stories and some tears at a woman and shes yours"

"What are talking about?" She asked in a panic. "Hehehehe Im sorry baby but you couldnt even kill the no brain doctor. I just think things are moving too fast between us. You're just not ready. Its not me its you."

"No no!" She screamed. He gagged her with one of the leather straps. "Youre mine now Harley mine mine mine! to do with as i WISH" He smiled turning on the electricity. "Please" She muffled out with a mouth full of leather "Dont kill me!"

"Dont be afraid" He smiled. "Trust me youll thank me for this later!" He smiled turning on the machine. She struggled and screamed violently as she heard the machine powering up

Cash watched as whistler hustled down the hallway. "Where you headin?" He asked her. " needs to speak with me" She said continuing her journey trying to be as fast as possible. " isnt here today" Cash said. Whistler stopped and turned around realizing Harleen had lied to her and only God knew what was happening in that room "Oh god!" She yelled running back to the room.

"no turning back now...its time to face your fears and let go! this is it the moment weve both been waiting for!"

He turned the knob all the way to the right setting it to full blast.

Tears ran down her face as she shook her head in defiance.

ZAM!

2000 Volts of electricity when shooting though her brain. Screams of sheer terror reverberated off the asylum walls filling the room escaping any way possible into the hallway. Every crevice every corner every muscle in her brain was fried with the shocking tingling sensation. As if being erased cleaned her life flashed before her eyes. Everything. Every want and fear all her pride all her emptiness all her resolve. Every chance encounter every mistake. Her whole life was just leading up to this very moment. Shaking shaking shaking screaming and screaming til everything went . Falling into deep deep darkness calm darkness. No colors no fun no sweet flying just darkness. Her last thought was him standing there smiling at her. Joker turned off the machine. Her mouth was drooling down her face her eyes open and staring emptily. He picked a stethoscope up and put it on then placed it on her chest. "Aww" he sighed looking at her. "Honey youre so darn cute when youre dead...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" He laughed. "Hes loose!" A guard screamed from outside grabbing the door knob. "Open this door!" Dr whistler yelled. Joker grabbed the gun. "Were busting down the door you have 3 seconds to get on the ground joker!" Cash yelled. "3!2!1!" He yelled. BAM the door was broken down off its hinges. The security team swept the room. They couldnt find him anywhere. Dr Whistler saw Harleeen strapped down to the table unconscious. "Oh my god!" She yelled. She took her pulse and grabbed the defibrillators. "CLEAR!" she screamed paddling her chest. Her body jolted. "Clear!" She screamed again zapping her chest. She wouldnt let Harleen die. She wouldnt let anyone else die not like Diane. She still remembers how they found her body distorted and broken. Joker watched from behind a machine. They were sweeping the room it would be a matter of time before they find him. He Pulled out the gun and shot one of the guards in the head and ran for the door. "Oh no you dont!" Yelled cash punching him right square in the face. "CLEAR!" Whistler screamed thrusting everything she had into the paddles. A cough came out. Light breathes came from the womans body her lips were returning back to normal from the purple color they had become. "Oh thank god" She said lifting harley up. "Its over" Cash said yanking the gun from joker. Then they heard it. It was giggle. A light hearted giggle. "hehehehehehe" She muttered. "Shes in shock" Dr. Whistler said. She began laughing uncontrollably. Joker smiled at music that was playing straight from her throat into his ears. "Harleen? Are you alright? Can you hear-" Harley grabbed a scalpel off the table and slit whistler across the chest. Whistler dropped to the ground with a scream. The guards trained there guns on her in confusion. "Drop the scalpel" Cash yelled. Joker saw his moment and took it. He head butted cash right in his cranium. The last remaining guard turned to shoot joker but was cut short by a swift kick to the jaw. He fell to the ground groaning. She towered over top of him with madness swirling in her blue eyes. She kicked him in his temple and he fell unconscious. She looked at joker with murder in her eyes. "Sweetie, pumpkin pie, love muffin Im so happy youre alright!" He smiled slowly backing up from her. She had a little blood coming out of her mouth the scalpel dripping with whistlers blood in her had and a look on her face as if she had just fallen down 20 flights of steps. She grit her teeth at him and yanked him up by the collar of his shirt. Big wet luscious lips devoured his face. He tasted the crimson metalic tasting blood from her mouth and he relished in it and wrapped his arms around her. This was it. This was falling. Exactly how he had said it would be. Once you stop fighting and let go once you hit rock bottom you could see things clearly. Everything in life was useless if you wernt truly happy and this made her happy. "Lets get outta here Mr.J!" She said grabbing a gun off a guard. "Harleen!" Dr whistler yelled sitting up from the ground holding her bleeding chest. Harley stopped at the door and turned and looked Whistler in her eyes "Its Harley" She said giving her a mischievous grin, "Harley Quin" She said as Joker grabbed her hand and yanked her out the door that she willingly followed. Dr whistler sat there panting as she heard gunfire and screaming coming from the hall. The sirens playing over the speakers. "Code red" Rang over and over. She was so exhausted just laid back down and fell unconscious to the sound of there maleficent laughter as the fled the asylum.


	7. Chapter 7 Mad Love part 1

Mad Love part 1

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY KIDDO!" his voice yelled to her. One hand dragging her along with him as he ran the other hand holding the gun shooting anyone in his path. Her feet slid across the floor as he yanked her. He was so fast and demanding. She loved it. She wanted to be right by his side always so she picked up the pace raised her gun and started shooting with him. Suddenly running at the same speed he looked at her and she looked at him back. Both sharing the same insanity. They began laughing in unison hysterically as they made there way to the security room. Joker swiped Cashs badge and the door opened. A security guard stood there with a gun trained on the door. "Please help!" Harley screamed on the floor. "Are you okay Dr?" The guard asked kneeling down to help her. Joker crept from behind him and pointed a gun at him. BAM! Before he could even pull the trigger Harley let one off in the guards chest. Joker stood there in awe a little upset he didnt get to kill him but surprised at how natural she was able to kill her old co workers"That a girl!" He cheered. "Thanks!" She said getting up and wiping the guards blood off her face. She walked right in the control room "Disable the cameras so we can get outta here baby" He said. "Ill do you one better!" She smiled. She pressed a couple buttons and all the cell doors unlocked. "I like the way you think toots!" He smiled. Everything got loud as hundreds of screaming yelling and rioting inmates made there escape into the compound. She turned to him and he grabbed her face and kissed her with such fire and she just returned it grabbing his neck and lavishing in every drop of him. "Lets get outta here!" He yelled grabbing her hand and running out the door. They made there way to the exit. The halls filled with inmates running like crazy. They got to one of the rear entrances. "Here it is baby" She said to him. She didnt hear a response and looked to see him rummaging through the patient belongings. He grabbed his box of goodies and bag of clothes. He pulled out a pair of chattering teeth that had duck tape and some other things attached to it. He wound them up opened the door and let it loose then swiftly closed the door back up. There was gun fire then a big BOOM. He opened the door to see a group of dead guards. He was so smart she two just skipped over there bloodied mess of bodies and continued to hijack an ambulance.

It was so exciting. Running, fighting, escaping. The best part was that she wasn't doing it alone. She started at him as he drove the ambulance around like a maniac.

"Listen baby, daddys gotta go get some money. Im gonna drop you off at my place. make yourself at home and ill be back later"

"Okay!" She said happily.

He dropped her off at and abandoned building scrapped up and run down.

He tossed her the keys "Dont touch the welcome mat" He teased.

"and dont go anywhere" he said in a raspy dark angry voice making it clear she had better not go anywhere.

She walked up to the door a plain raggedy worn out 'Welcome' mat stood in front of the door. She leaned in and opened the door without touching it. She unlocked the heavy absurdly large Lock. Harley stretched over the the welcome mat. She peaked inside to the pitch black she placed her hand on the wall to try and find a switch. She flicked it on and was amazed as it lit the place. It was a theater. Or at least what once was a theater. Some chairs were broken. There was lots of wires and cables everywhere. There was some things covered by sheets. She walked up to the stage and past the thick red faded curtain. There was a work bench with lots of tools and knives. Some covered in blood. She fallowed the steps down and wandered around the place. This is where he would go. She opened the door to what would have been the dressing room. There was still a vanity up although several of the bulbs were broken. His bed was next to it. It was a king sized bed with dark green plush sheets. She laid down on it and took a breath in knowing she was laying where he laid. She clutched the fabric and sighed. There was something poking out from behind the head of the bed. She picked it up. It was a big black leather book. It was dirty and tattered. Her smile turned to a frown when she opened it. "Batman" The word was written at least 100 times on the first page. As she turned the pages it was the same "Batman" Some written in blood. She closed it and put it back where she found it. Batman. She felt insanities vicious anger grow within her. She wanted to kill batman for what he had done to her beloved puddin. She continued to wander til she found the bathroom. She looked at her self in the mirror. She looked horrible. She had blood on her face on her clothed. Her clothes tattered and blonde hair a mess. There was a towel hanging over the railing and a basket full of Hotel soap, hotel shampoo and toothpaste. So she removed her bloodied garments and took a nice steamy shower. She cranked the heat up til it left her skin nice and pink. A new life. New man. New house. She wrapped the towel around her and continued her adventure around the theater. There was a room full of metal drums lots of wires and tools and guns. Gag teeth and toys. A metal jack in the box. She was a little scared of that room so she stayed out. The last room she hadnt been. A room FULL of costumes. Cowboys, indians, , It was amazing. Everything was obviously untouched for years. She looked and found a beautiful red robe she grabbed it off the hanger and kept searching the racks. She found a section full of pin up clothes. She grabbed a black lacy bra and panty set. She walked over to the mirror and looked at herself. Oh Harley! She imagined him saying in her head. She looked fantastic. Her hair was so plain just laying there so she put them in pigtails. Such a playful look.

He came in the front door with 4 guys and a blue duffel bag in hand. "Puddin you're home!" She said running to the door. "Harley" He smiled with his arms spread wide. The guys he had walked in with gawked in awe as this mystery woman jumped into his arms. There jaw almost hit the ground when he caught her and swung her around kissing her. She hugged his neck and saw the men eying the scene of them together and she shot them a truly psychotic stare and smile. The men immediately broke eye contact with her out a fear. Any broad that loved the joker had to be a nut. "I got a present for ya" He said pulling a box out of the bag. It was Purple with orange ribbons. "Me and the guys are gonna take care of some business now no peaking til I get back" He said waving his finger at her. She felt the box in her hands as they walked backstage. She was so happy. She wondered what he had gotten for her.

After awhile of deliberating the joker came out with his men. Once they all left he grabbed her hand and pulled her on the stage. "You look fantastic!" He said standing with her under a dim light. "Can I open it now?" She asked happily. He nodded and she ripped the package apart. She opened the box to reveal a pair of beautiful black ballet slippers. She froze in time looking at how beautiful the slipper the shine of the silk. The ornate details of them. He jumped off the stage and skipped to the middle of the theater and pulled a sheet down revealing a camera.

"You told be you love to dance I want you to dance for me"

She blushed and placed the silk ballet slippers on her feet.

"You're a star Harley" He breathed turning on the camera.

She stared at her audience of one. The only one shes want.

He leaned over to an old record player and turned it on 'Strangers in the Night' by Frank Sinatra played.

She smiled and closed her eyes. Let the music fill her heart. As the music picked up she began twirling, leaping, bending and gliding. She nearly flew through the air with her swift strong footed steps. He stared at her obsessively with madness eying every move. She was so grace full. She placed her hands up and began to pirouette.

"Stand still" He told her.

She stopped spinning and faced him with her hands in the air. He walked on stage the camera still rolling and stood behind her/ He began tickling her over and over.

She laughed and wiggled but kept her hands up. He began touching her all over rubbing her breasts getting to know them very well caressing her nipples with his fingers She tilted her head back and starting making fast panting sounds. He let his hand fallow down her frame feeling her whole body feeling how small her waist was. The curve of her hip. That soft milky skin. He let his hand travel down to the valley between her legs. She let out a moan and whimpered "Oh puddin" She whimpered "Hold still" He whispered. She heard the click of a knife. He held it up to her throat and she closed her eyes. Gently he slid the knife under her bra strap. he kissed her back then slashed through the fabric with a hard jerk. He lowered the knife to her panties but first he slid his finger on he outside of her slit then gave her a wedgie in the front. "Ahhh..." She cried out with a little pain. "Do you want me to stop?" He mockingly asked her. "No" She cried in her high pitched voice. "Are you sure?" He asked yanking them higher till the fabric started to rip. She moaned out again. He pulled them higher and higher "Oh please mista J" She cried with pleasure."Alright" He said with sympathy and he cut them loose from her body suddenly grabbing her turning her around and kissing her. She grabbed the lapels of his jacket and pulled him close to her. He pushed on top of her pushing her to the ground. She laid there naked and exposed. He looked down at her perfectly toned yet soft body. He Pulled off his jacket. She ripped his shirt open popping all of the buttons sending them clattering around the stage. A nice surprise of a little green chest hair on his eggshell white skin. She rubbed it. Nice and soft and fuzzy. He smiled at how much she adored him. Joker grabbed her cheeks and growled with pleasure at her though his teeth. He stood up and dropped his pants. She looked at him standing above her in nothing but a pair of orange socks, Her eyes went wide at what she saw. "What can I say! Girls dont like me for my personality!" He laughed getting on top of her. He ravished her. He brought her on the edge of climax then dragged her back down. Pulled her tightly making sure he was deep inside her. Made every thrust memorable. She raked her nails so hard against his back we would bleed and he would demand her for more. Her whole body was covered in smears of red lipstick. A trail of marks he had left on her. As they crescendoed to the end of there dance together she had pulled him close and whispered in his ear "I love you" So heartfelt. So sincere. She knew it. She knew it right then and there that she was utterly utterly in love with him. No matter what happened. No matter what the cost or circumstances. She would always be madly deeply in love with him...always...


	8. Chapter 8 Mad Love part 2

Mad Love part 2

The past couple days had been magical. Her new life was amazing she was completely smitten with him. "Ta Da!" She said walking out of the bedroom in a red and black velour jumpsuit with alternating diamond patterns on the arms arms and legs. "Your new and improved Harley Quin! Ready for action!" She gloated spinning and posing in her skin tight new costume. He smiled his sweet smile and walked over to her. He played with her blonde little pig tails twirling the ends like little tassels. He loved yanking her by them when they fooled around. It was too fun and tempting not to. "One more addition" He said digging in a box of props. He handed her a mallet and a red and black jester head piece. "Oh I love it" She said hugging the mallet as he placed the headpiece on her. "Alright kid now its time you and me out on the streets starting fights picking on the weak and defenseless a regular dynamic duo!"

They all got out of the van and entered the building. She was expecting something big like a bank robbery or a hospital take over but to her surprise they were at a movie theater. "Come on" He said grabbing her hand. 'Crime Ally' was spray painted in large red letters. Words like death murder kill were all spray painted all over the place it was filthy. Trash everywhere. They snuck around back. One of Jokers thugs took a crow bar and pryed off the lock. They quietly entered the theater. "Whats the plan?" She whispered as they entered a projection room that was playing and action movie. "I like to leave a smile where ever i go hehehehehehehe" He pulled out a grenade with a smile painted on it and handed it to her. Ow! She stabbed her with a needle. "Cant have you laughing yourself up to that big fun house in the sky". She ripped through the thin screen the movie was being projected on. The audience gasped "We interrupt your movie to bring you the man who puts a smile on your face weather you like it or not-" She pulled the pin on the grenade and through it. The audience gasped as the gas filled the theater. "Theeeeee JOKER!" She riled introducing him. The audience laughed uncontrollably there faces making unnatural smiles. Joker stepped up and took a bow as his goons began shooting the crowd. "Hell come...uhhhhh Hehehehehe hell stop you" said one of the patrons. Joker grabbed him by his shirt "Im the clown price of chaos you cant stop ME" He laughed. Quick as lightening a batarang hit him in the arm. They all loved in the direction it came from. A dark cloaked figure. The batman. "Boys" Joker commanded. He threw a batarang into the projector and the room went dark. Bullets began to shoot blindly. "Where did he-" A thug asked aloud before they all heard his screams. "Come on my sweet" He said pulling her to the exit. As batman pummeled his thugs in the darkness. Herself, Joker and 2 cowardly thugs made there escape. They jumped into the van and took off back doors still flung open. "What now boss?" The driver asked. "Any minute now" Joker said smiling. Batman flew through the sky and grappled onto of there van. Joker leaned out of the back doors and placed a small device ontop. It began beeping and BOOM! An small acidic cloud of gas disbursed. The dark knight fell coughing and Joker watched with glee as he got hit by an oncoming car. "YAHTZEE!" He yelled as Harley closed the back doors.

They went back to there love nest. She felt so alive. It was so much fun! Oh how she loved him and adored him. He was a genius. One thug walked up to open the door and stepped over the welcome mat and was electrocuted. Thats why he had told her to not touch the mat. He shrugged his shoulders leaned over the mat then extended a hand to escort Harley in. Suddenly glass fell from the ceiling and came smashing down a black figure swooped down"Its batman!" One of the thugs said as the caped crusader grabbed the goon ready to beat him to a pulp. Joker ran behind the curtain "get em baby!" He yelled. She picked up her absurdly large mallet. "Come to mommy!" She yelled swinging the mallet at Batman. She smacked him right in the ribs and he knelt down with an oof. He got up and engaged combat with the other thugs quickly taking them out breaking there arms and legs brutally. "Here comes the punchline!" She said raising the mallet. Batman grabbed the end of the mallet and speared her across the theater with it. Batman swiftly jumped to her. He apprehended her and snatched off her jester head piece. " ?" He asked. "My name is Harley!" She yelled at him. Joker popped out from behind the curtain and smiled revealing a grenade. "Heads up!" He smiled throwing it. Batman stared at it with wide eyes as it laded going off and letting out poisonous gas out. Harley held her breath. Batman picked her up and threw her sending her flying into the joker sending them both falling behind the curtain. Joker got up fast pushing her body off his. Batman jumped past the curtain and tackled Joker to the ground. "Sloppy, predictable..you're loosing your touch Joker" The bat teased. She watched from the distance as Batman and her love went at it. Joker growled and attacked him madly. Wringing his hands around his neck. Sure batman was a big bulky brawler but her puddin was sneaky fast cunning unpredictable and violent. Batman punched Joker hard in the temple knocking him off but Joker just sprung back up and delivered 2 jabs to batman's jaw. The dark knight faltered backwards for a moment but as the Joker got close he roundhouse kicked him in the face. He fell to the ground blood pouring from his nose. "Its over" The caped crusader hissed. As he approached her beloved she knew he was going to continue to brutalize him. BANG! She shot him 3 times. He grunted and rolled out of the way. She picked up a large heavy wrench off the table of tools and smacked him in the side of the head with it. He fell back through the curtain and landed on the stage floor groggy and barley moving. "Your determined to make life miserable for my sweetheart arnt ya?" She she said darkly walking onto the stage. "Harleen, Cant you see hes using you? He dosnt love you youre just another pawn" Batman said holding a bullet wound to his side that was bleeding. She pulled the gun up to him "You're wrong he does love me! YOURE the problem...and now youre gonna die and make everything right..."

CRACK. She was socked her right in the mouth with a heavy piece of metal. Her lips immediately split. Blood poured out as they began to swell. She fell off stage to the ground and looked up to see him. Joker holding the gun he had just used to pop her in the mouth gunning down batman. He didnt even acknowledgment her existence. He was entranced in his dance with BATMAN. That disconnected look in his eyes. She knew then the only thing that mattered to him in that moment was batman. "Forgive the kid no manners" He smiled. "Now where were we" He said cocking the gun. Batman dropped a black smoke pellet on the ground that exploded into smoke. Joker seemed unfazed as the smoke cloud billowed around him."Come one Bats enough smoke and mirrors" He said dropping the gun and pulling out a knife. Out of the smoke Batmans foot came to meet jokers gut sending him flying. Enraged he took his knife and violently slashed at the Batman. The Dark knight caught his wrist holding the knife in it but was out done but his trickery when he pulled out a second knife with the other hand and stabbed him in the stomach. Batman groaned and punched him in the face til he fell to the floor. He grabbed the knives from him. "Partys over Joker" He growled bringing his bloodied first back up ready to pummel him some more. "the jokes on you" He giggled pulling out a hand made device with a button on it. He pressed it and it began beeping and flashing. Suddenly she heard beeping all around . She looked up to realize the entire theater was rigged with explosives. She bolted to the door only to realize it was locked. Batman turned to Harleen. Joker Laughed his iconic laugh and ran off behind stage. Batman swiftly grabbed harley and dove through the glass window as the place suddenly burst into flames. She felt the heat from the flames singe her skin in a split second as broken glass shredded out flying past them. The bat held her tightly against him shielding her from harm. The two fell to the ground still shaken from the blast watching the old theater burn. "Are you alright?" He said turning to her only to see she was gone.

Harley stumbled through the ally ways. She landed the wrong way on her ankle as they flew out the window. It was probably broken. She was sweaty and exhausted. She didnt know what to do but she knew she had to get away from batman. She walked in on a group of thugs standing in the ally. They all turned and looked at her. She grabbed a piece of broken glass from a bashed in window nearby. "Get away from me..." She said pointing the glass at the men. She leaned on the side of the building she couldnt go on anymore. She sank down clutching the wall and fell unconscious out of pure exhaustion. The thugs came closer. "Careful man" a goon said . One of the guys kicked the glass from her hand approaching carefully. "Hey thats the Jokers lady!" another thug said recognizing her.

She was aggravated. Every bump made her so angry, She waited for it to stop but she didnt. "Stop it" She wined. She soon shot her eyes open to realize she was in a big van. It was dark there were no windows. She was laid out on a dirty mattress. She went to get up but her body just ached too much. A hand rested on her should. She looked up to see him. Even in the shadowy darkness he was unmistakeable.

"Listen about earlier" He said running his gloved finger softly across her swollen angelina jolie lips. "I know you didnt mean it so i accept your apology. We can just put this behind us and move on and act like this never happened" He gave her a light slap on the cheek "Okay?" He smiled. He had Pistol whipped her. Blew up the building she was trapped in and was now 'accepting' HER apology? THAT BASTARD. THAT DEMON. THAT PSYCHOPATH. THAT PIECE OF SHIT. THAT MONSTER! She furred her brow at him. He pulled out a rose and handed it to her.. She looked at it deeply...She smiled and he landed a big smooch on her swollen lips.

That Angel...

END

THANK YOU FOR READING TO THE END!

Heres my personal soundtrack to this beautiful story of mine enjoy and keep your eyes out ill be writing more stories. Let me know what you think of my writing.

1 Florence and the machine ft Benny Benassi – Shake it out

2 Sam Smith - I'm Not The Only One

3 Paloma Faith - Never Tear Us Apart

4 Florence and the Machine - Hiding

5 Ellie Goulding - Love Me Like You Do

6 Gnarls Barkley Kygo Edit - crazy

7 Frank Sinatra - Strangers in the night

8 Sia - Fire meet Gasoline


End file.
